Following Rules
by The Wielder of the Glaive
Summary: Mousse will do anything for Shampoo's hand...even if it means asking Ranma to train him. Shampoo and Mousse Fic. R&R please!
1. Chapter One: Defeat

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. All Rights Reserved. None of it is my idea. Wah! Enjoy my story.   
  
Note:  
  
Two really great people! Can we match them up? Do I have the power?!...Of course I do. : P Hahaha! On with the story!  
  
Following Rules  
  
by Hanko-chan  
  
Chapter 1: Defeat   
  
Cologne jotted down an order as Mousse approached her.  
  
"Do you know where Shampoo is?" He asked curiously. Cologne looked up.  
  
"Of course I do." She walked into the kitchen. Mousse hurried after her.  
  
"Could you possibly tell me where she is?" Cologne, now boiling noodles, laughed and shook her head.  
  
"You truly are stupid, Mousse. Do you really think I would tell you where Shampoo is? Would Shampoo want me to? Ask yourself these questions." Mousse frowned and walked outside. Thinking a moment, he headed for the Tendo household.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Aiya! No! No! No!" Shampoo shrieked. She had just broken through Ranma's door to see him holding Akane. Everyone started talking at once. Does this mean Ranma doesn't love me? Shampoo thought in Chinese, fighting not to cry. I failed. I'm not an Amazon anymore. Unless...   
  
Shampoo ran out of the house and hopped on her bike. As soon as she started pedaling, she crashed into someone. She flipped off her bike and landed, letting her bike clatter to the ground.  
  
"Oh, Shampoo is sorry!" Shampoo said helping the person up. When she got a good look at him, she dropped him on the ground again. "Nevermind, Shampoo no is sorry. I go. Out of way!" Shampoo got on the bike again and rode off. When the battered man was out of ear shot, Shampoo began talking to herself.   
  
"Ok. I is needing a new plan. I can still kill Akane. Hmm. I ask great-grandmother. Hurried steps sounded behind her.  
  
"Shampoo! Wait!" Shampoo pedaled faster, ignoring her follower.  
  
  
  
"I no listen!" she sang. Her bike stopped. Shampoo strained against it. "Let Shampoo go!"  
  
"No, I challenge you to a battle." Shampoo calmly got off her bike and faced him. She quickly did a ground sweep. He landed on the ground with a thump. Shampoo stepped on his back and jumped on him until he was quiet.  
  
"You should have left Shampoo be. You lose." Shampoo, again, got on her bike and headed toward the Nekohanten.   
  
"I'll beat you, Shampoo. You wait and see. Ow," The man mumbled, as he nursed his wounds.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Shampoo walked into the Nekohanten, waking at Cologne.  
  
"Nihao, great-grandmother! You have more order for Shampoo to give?"  
  
"Not right now Shampoo, no.  
  
"Oh is good! I have new plan for Airen to marry Shampoo!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"What happened to the other plan? What went wrong?" Cologne asked while she climbed up on her staff.  
  
"Airen and violent girl were..." Shampoo trailed off. Cologne eyed her.  
  
"What did my son-in-law do?"  
  
"He, um, big hug her."  
  
"You don't need to worry. Try again."  
  
"Yes, great-grandmother." Shampoo walked upstairs. Cologne sighed as the front door opened.   
  
"Mousse what happened to you?"  
  
"Shampoo. I tried to fight her for her hand."  
  
"Have you no pride? You know very well Shampoo is stronger than you . You just keep on embarrassing yourself over and over. When will you learn?" She walked off to greet an entering customer. Mousse watched her go.  
  
"I think I am learning, old mummy. I think I am." he adjusted his glasses. "I need to pay someone a visit."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Hiya!" Ranma launched a kick at Genma's head who countered with the same move. "Ye-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ranma flailed his arms around. Genma smiled as they sailed downwards into the koi pond.   
  
SPLASH! "Pops," Ranma brushed hair out of her face. "I'm beginning to think you like it better as panda."  
  
"Growf," he replied while lifting a sign up. Just going with the flow, boy  
  
"Yea, sure." Ranma turned to go inside. Akane sat on the grass lifting her weights, waiting. A kettle steamed beside her. When she heard Ranma's footsteps, Akane handed it to her. "Thanks, "Ranma said. Akane smiled her welcome.  
  
Two love-birds! La-ah! Ranma bopped the panda on the head.  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Saotome!" Ranma looked up as she poured hot water over her head. Mousse jumped over the garden wall. Akane put her weights.  
  
  
  
"Mousse?" she asked. "What are doing here?"   
  
"I wish to seek help from the one of the only men who can defeat Shampoo in battle." Mousse answered.  
  
"So you wanna beat Shampoo?" Ranma asked, "And you want me to help you?"  
  
"Yes. After many attempts and-ahem-failures, I ask you for help." Akane and Ranma exchanged looks.   
  
"Lemme get this straight, if I help you, will you keep Shampoo out of my hair?" Genma smacked him on the back.  
  
Ha! Good one, son! 'Keep Shampoo out of my hair' Woo that's rich! Ranma glared at him.  
  
"It wasn't a joke." Mousse nodded in agreement.  
  
"If I were to defeat Shampoo, then she will no longer be your fiancee.. Is that alright?" Ranma grabbed Mousse's hand and shook it vigorously.   
  
"Mu Mu-chan, you gotta a deal!"  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ok. This is sorta confusing. I got some of my facts jumbled before I wrote this.  
  
-In the Ranma ½ series, in order for Mousse to marry Shampoo he has to beat Ranma, not Shampoo. I forgot that until I finished this chapter. I really didn't feel like changing the story. And I don't want my Ranma getting hurt by a blind long haired man!! HeeHee! You get it now! Please don't get mad at me for getting that wrong! Peace! 


	2. Chapter Two: Training

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. These stories are simply for fun! No money involved! Please don't sue me!!  
  
Following Rules  
  
by Hanko  
  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
"Mousse! Mousse! Go give this order to table ten!" Cologne held out the bowl expectantly. No one came. "Mousse?" She quickly delivered the order and went up to see Shampoo. "Shampoo, do you have any idea where Mousse is?" Shampoo looked at her great-grandmother and laughed bitterly.  
  
"I no care where stupid Mousse is, Why you ask?" Cologne rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because he isn't here, child." Shampoo's face was impassive.  
  
"Oh." A bell sounded downstairs.   
  
"Another customer. Shampoo could you go look for Mousse?" Not waiting for an answer, she went downstairs. Shampoo frowned, and grumbled,  
  
  
  
"Yes, great-grandmother."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Shampoo jumped from tree to tree and rooftop to rooftop searching for Mousse.. Soon she heard sounds of battle, a splash, and quacking. "Mousse," she said under her breath. She leapt toward the sound to see Akane pouring the contents of a kettle over a red-head and a duck. Shampoo crouched low on a tree branch looking down at them.  
  
"That was good Mousse but you need to work on your defense and hand to hand combat." Akane stated. Ranma grinned.  
  
"Exactly what I was gonna say." He turned to Mousse. "Okay, you want another go?"  
  
"Of course." Mousse said wiping his glasses off. He placed them on top of his head and stuck a fighters stance. "Are you ready, Saotome?" Akane laughed and pushed him to face Ranma.  
  
"Put your glasses on, Mousse." Mousse flushed.  
  
"Yes, I forgot." When he was ready, he looked at Ranma. "Are you ready" he asked again.  
  
"Yup." The two flew ate each other. Ranma launched a few punches at Mousse's chest. With difficulty, he blocked them. Ranma stopped and showed Mousse a few different blocks and continued.   
  
Shampoo grimaced. "So that what he do..." she sighed and watched the two spar. Her attention was caught when Mousse took his robe off. "Since when he have such good muscles...he look good that way."  
  
Shampoo made herself more comfortable on the branch. "I wonder if Mousse will get haircut. New glasses, maybe. If Mousse do that, I could–" Shampoo snapped her eyes shut and scolded herself. "Is no hope for duck-boy..."  
  
She shook her head and leapt off to train.   
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Next day, Mousse bowed to Ranma , gasping for air. "I thank you Saotome. " Ranma shook his head.  
  
"No prob. Ya did really good, if you remember that move I just showed you, you'll be able to beat Shampoo." Akane walked over.  
  
"Don't forget your defense!" she added.  
  
"Yes, alright. I ask if you both will attend the battle. For if do win, you will be witnesses."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it!" Ranma said, toweling himself off. Akane shrugged.   
  
"Sure, I'll go."  
  
"Thank you sensei!" Mousse bowed again. Ranma sighed.  
  
"Mousse..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't call me "sensei. It makes me sound too old." Mousse grinned.  
  
"Okay."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Well Shampoo? Where is Mousse?" Cologne asked, while washing dishes. Shampoo continued wiping the counter.  
  
"He–ah–train with Airen."  
  
"Ah so he is still determined to beat you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what would you do if he possibly did beat you?" Shampoo glared at her.  
  
"Duck-boy no beat Shampoo! Shampoo too-too strong! Mousse stupid to try beat Shampoo!"  
  
"Answer my question, Shampoo." Cologne said softly.  
  
"I-I no know, great-grandmother." Shampoo said, crumpling her towel into a ball.  
  
"Well child I suggest you get to know him, before you humiliate yourself." Cologne dried her hand. "Could you lock up? I'm going to bed." Shampoo nodded and watched her go upstairs.  
  
"First I go train." she said and went outside.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Saotome, could I talk to you?" Ranma got up and closed the door to his room.  
  
"Don't want pop to barge in. So what do ya wanna talk about?" he sat down in front of Mousse.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" he asked looking down.  
  
"I'm helping you...I'm-uh-helping you-er," Ranma thought of a reason. "Because I don't love Shampoo and I want her to stop pushing herself on me." Mousse looked surprised.  
  
"Really?!" Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
'Mousse, if I loved Shampoo, then would I help you so that you could take her away from me?" Mousse relaxed.  
  
"Oh! Then all those times I battled you were for no reason."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You truly are a noble man, Saotome!" Ranma flushed and laughed nervously.  
  
"Nah, really I'm not. Shampoo is all yours." He suddenly grew serious. "But if you don't beat Shampoo after that move I taught you , I'm breaking your legs."  
  
"Yea, sure. Are you sure she taught you that move?"  
  
"Yup. A while back. I think it's impossible to block. Trust me, I've tried. So knock 'em dead!" Mousse gasped.  
  
"No, don't kill her! It's an expression. It just means beat her."  
  
"Oh, okay." He stood up. "I better be going now. Thanks for your help."  
  
"Mousse why don't you spend the night. I'm sure Shampoo will try to kill you while you're sleeping anyway."  
  
"Thanks. I think I will."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*   
  
Author's note:  
  
No, no, no!! For all you hentai minds out there, Mousse and Ranma aren't gonna-yuck! Never mind. Anyway, what is that special move that Ranma taught Mousse? Well you're gonna hafta find out READING IS GOOD FOR YOU!!  
  
Haha! Just go to the next chapter, ok? 


	3. Chapter Three: Challenge

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. This is a not-profit story. I'm righting simply for fun. The rest of the legal stuff. (Blah Blah Blah)  
  
Following Rules  
  
by Hanko  
  
Chapter 3: Challenge  
  
Next morning, the two martial artists sparred. Mousse launched all sorts of attacks while Ranma easily dodged them. After a while, Ranma called for them to stop.  
  
"Mousse that was great! I really think you can beat Shampoo."  
  
"Excellent. I must thank you, Saotome, for all of your help. I'm challenging Shampoo this afternoon." Akane appeared outside carrying a large pot with brown liquid in it.  
  
"That's great, Mousse! 'Cause I just made a stamina stew for you. You can have some too, Ranma." She set the pot down and smiled broadly.  
  
"Uh..." Ranma managed. Mousse backed away from Akane slowly.  
  
"What?"she asked, her smile melting into a frown.  
  
"It's just...it's just...I need a spoon–that's right! A spoon! I'll be right back!" Ranma ran into the house.  
  
"I don't think he'll be coming back," Mousse muttered to himself. Akane looked at him.  
  
"What was that? Oh, never mind. Try some stew!" She looked at him expectantly. What do I do now? Mousse thought desperately. Suddenly he got an idea and "fell" into the pond turning into a duck.  
  
"I'll get you some hot water Mousse." Akane sighed, walking back inside. Phew! Mousse thought relieved. Soon he heard a crash. "Ranma! I though you came in here for a spoon! Jerk!"   
  
Mousse heard another crash and saw Ranma flying toward him. SPLOOSH! The red-head sat there looking at Mousse.  
  
"It was worth a try," she said. Mousse nodded.  
  
"Quack!"  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
A few hours later, a male Mousse walked into the Nekohanten. "Shampoo!" she looked up vaguely surprised.  
  
"Yes, duck-boy? What you want?"  
  
"I want to–"  
  
"Challenge Shampoo to battle, yes?" Shampoo finished for him, looking at her nails. Mousse peered at her.  
  
"Yes, yes exactly and the place is at Furinkan High, on the soccer field at noon. I expect to see you there." Mousse strode out of the restaurant. Shampoo sighed as she watched him go.  
  
"You is too confident, Mousse. You never beat Shampoo. Hah."  
  
"Shampoo are you talking to yourself again?" Cologne barked from the kitchen.  
  
"No great-grandmother. I go visit Airen, okay!" Cologne hopped out of the kitchen and faced her.  
  
"Depends. When is your battle with Mousse?"  
  
"Noon," Shampoo snorted. "Why duck-boy waste time?"  
  
"If he wants you for a wife, it's not a waste of time to him." Who's side are you taking? Shampoo thought. "To answer your other question, no you can't visit son-in-law. You must train. I'll take over here. Go."  
  
"Yes, great-grandmother," she obeyed. Shampoo walked outside behind the Nekohanten. "Is no way Mousse beat Shampoo," she kept telling herself.  
  
She began doing a long, practiced kata . Shampoo punched angrily at the air, not knowing why she was angry. She looked around for her bonbori. When she located it and picked it up, she thrust it into the air. The Amazon muttered something in Chinese and did the move over again.  
  
Shampoo began to think. Is it that bad if Mousse beats me? One part of her head asked. Yes, it is very bad! Very! You won't let Mousse beat you. The other part hissed. Shampoo grinned evilly. "Mousse finished..."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Writing these are fun!! I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I'm horrible at writing battle scenes. Hope the next chapter is good! Wish me luck! 


	4. Chapter Four: Battle

Oh you know! None of the Ranma ½ characters belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Oh wise anime creator please don't sue me!! ( That wasn't mockery!)  
  
Following Rules  
  
by Hanko  
  
Chapter 4: Battle  
  
At noon, Akane sat on the grass scanning the soccer field for any sign of Mousse. A few other people were there she noticed. Dr. Tofu made a fool of himself while Kasumi laughed, Nabiki slapped photos down in front of Kuno, Genma and Soun cheated at a friendly game of shogi, and Ukyo cooked up fresh batches of okonomiyaki.  
  
"Where is Mousse?" Akane asked desperately. Ranma sat down beside her and handed over an okonomiyaki.   
  
"How should I know? He has to come, otherwise all that training was for nothing." He took a bite of his okonomiyaki.  
  
"I guess..." Shampoo walked onto the field, her two bonbori resting on her shoulders. She looked toward Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Ranma!" She began running toward him.  
  
"Aw, not again..." Ranma muttered darkly. Akane decided to act. She gave him a hug. "Hm?" She tightened her grip around his waist. Akane... Shampoo stopped short and stared.  
  
"What violent-girl do to Ranma!" Shampoo began running again and launched a jump kick at Akane's head. Akane flew back.  
  
"Akane!" Ranma shouted standing up. He turned toward Shampoo. "Shampoo..." he growled. Akane stood up and clenched her fists.  
  
"Ranma, this is between me and Shampoo!" Akane confronted her, chi starting to glow around her. Shampoo smirked.  
  
"I fight for Ranma anytime!" she swung her bonbori at Akane.  
  
"Shampoo this isn't between you and Akane, it's between you and me." Akane looked up and Shampoo turned around, frowning.  
  
"Mousse..." He walked forward, looking determined, without his glasses. "Shall we begin?" Shampoo left Akane and walked to the middle of the field. Akane sat back down next to Ranma fuming, and watched her go.  
  
"*You don't have your glasses. Very stupid move. Are you ready to lose, duck-boy?*" Shampoo asked in Chinese.  
  
"*No. I wouldn't be so sure, Shampoo. I got contacts*" Mousse replied calmly. They stated at each other and circled the field. Shampoo sprung without warning. Mousse sailed backwards into a goalpost.   
  
Goal! Everyone looked at Genma's sign and shook there heads. What? The panda shrugged. Ranma stiffened as he watched his optimistically challenged friend get up.  
  
"Mousse! What did I teach you? Do the new move!" Shampoo laughed cruelly while she dodged Mousse's daggers and bombs.  
  
"Even you teach duck-boy new move, he still no win, Ranma!" She called at him. Shampoo thrust her bonbori one after the other at Mousse. This time he was ready, so he punched the first one in the air and kicked the other. Mousse quickly threw two mini bombs at them. When the bombs exploded , the bonbori blew up with it.  
  
Shampoo stared blankly at the colorful pieces of her former bonbori as they fell to the ground. Her bangs covered her eyes and she shook with anger. "Those Shampoo's special bonbori!" Shampoo screamed. She sprang for Mousse and attacked with intense speed.   
  
Mousse grunted as he barely blocked Shampoo's onrush. Okay...now for the special attack Ranma taught me. He unleashed two long blades, one on each arm. He crossed them in front of him for defense. Shampoo punched and hissed in pain. Blood dripped from a deep gash in her left hand. Shampoo got angrier and tried getting though Mousse's shield.  
  
Akane leaned over closer to Ranma. "What's he doing?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Mousse. Ranma grinned.  
  
"He's doing it." Akane let out a breath and sat up straight.  
  
"Well that's helping."   
  
"*Why aren't you fighting back? Scared?*" Shampoo taunted. Mousse stayed silent and continued blocking.  
  
"Almost there..." Ranma said apprehensively.   
  
This looks familiar... Genma stated on his sign.  
  
"Come to think of it, it does," Ukyo uttered, turning off her grill. "Ranma-honey, you didn't teach him..."  
  
"Now!" Ranma yelled. Mousse fixed his eyes on Shampoo.  
  
"DRAGON'S HEAVEN-BLAST!!" Shampoo stared at Mousse wide eyed as she was blasted away. Everyone watched quietly while Shampoo soared through the air and landed in a crumpled heap a few feet away from Mousse.  
  
Shampoo lifted her head up a bit and glared at him. "S-stupid-duck boy...Y-you no beat Sha-Shampoo..." The last of her energy left her and she collapsed. Mousse dropped to his knees.  
  
Nabiki took out her camera and began taking pictures. Tofu rushed over to Shampoo's side and felt for a pulse. Soun closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Genma wrote something on a sign.  
  
Yup, I told you it looked familiar! I told you! Uyko wacked him on the head with her spatula.  
  
"Of course it looks familiar. We were there when the old lady taught Ranma that move." Akane looked at Ranma.  
  
"So Mousse was doing that. Why didn't you tell me? Remember? I was there helping you too." Ranma raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Akane, it was obvious. I'll be right back." He got up and went over to Mousse and crouched down beside him. "Hey, you won. You should be happy. What's wrong?" Mousse shook violently. "Wha-?"  
  
"WAHAHA! I finally beat her! I beat Shampoo!" He beamed at Ranma and shook his hand. "Thank you Saotome! Thank you!" He turned to look at Shampoo and his smile melted off his face. "...."  
  
"Mousse?"  
  
"She's not going to marry me though."  
  
"What do you mean? She has to!"  
  
"No, she'll find any and every way to prevent the marriage from happening."  
  
"Don't let her!" Ranma said desperately.   
  
"I'm not going to force her to do anything. I'm not like that. I just...want her to love me like I love her." Ranma stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Mousse stood up and walked over to Tofu. "Please take good care of her. Make sure she is okay."  
  
Tofu nodded. "I will." Mousse bowed and ran from the field. Kuno looked up from his pictures and watched him run.  
  
"Such a noble man!" Kasumi sighed, also watching Mousse go.  
  
"Poor Mousse."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Shampoo woke up in a dimly lit room. She sat up abruptly and winced in pain. Shampoo felt stiff and sore, not knowing why. She glanced down at her hand to find it tightly wrapped in bandages. Then she remembered. Mousse. Destroyed bonbori. Injured hand. The blast. The blackout.  
  
"How Mousse know blast of dragon? Oh, Ranma teach. How come I no see Ranma teach duck-boy? Why he teach duck-boy? Airen no like me that much? No. Airen is not Airen anymore. I must marry Mousse. Is Amazon law." Sigh. "How I lose...?" Shampoo flopped back on her pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*   
  
Mousse ran until he reached the Nekohanten. Cologne emptied the last of the money in the cash register and looked at Mousse in the doorway. "Well? What happened? You're not too bruised up." Mousse stared at her blankly.  
  
"I...beat her." He walked up the stairs and closed his door behind him. Cologne put the money in her hand down and braced herself against her staff.  
  
"Beat her?" She repeated, not believing what she just heard.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well that was an interesting fight (I am being horribly sarcastic). I took me forever! Somehow I still think-no-I know there is something wrong with it... Poor Mousse. He loves Shampoo soooo much. What will he do to try and get her to marry him? ~Sob~ Oh well. On to the next chapter( Right now for me...you hafta wait. Nyah!)! 


	5. Chapter Five: Advice

All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. They don't belong to me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e! Aw well. It's always fun to write stories about their lives. Am I right? Eh? Am I? ALL NON-PROFIT STORIES!!I had to say that. Heh, heh.  
  
Following Rules  
  
By Hanko (The one and only!)  
  
Chapter 5: Advice  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Why did you teach Mousse that move?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."  
  
"Oh."   
  
He leaned back and stretched out on the grass. "Akane do you think they'll get married?"  
  
Akane hugged her knees. "They have to. Why?"  
  
"Cause I was to supposed to marry her, but I didn't wanna. I don't think-no cancel that- I know Shampoo definitely doesn't want to marry Mousse or have anything to do with him. And you what he said to me? He said that he wanted Shampoo to love him like he loves her. That's a good thought, but I don't think it'll happen. Mousse is a smart guy. I feel bad for him..."  
  
Akane nodded. "Me too. But I don't feel bad for Shampoo though. She deserved it."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Two days after the battle, Tofu allowed Shampoo to go home.  
  
"No! Dr. Tofu no make Shampoo go home! Please. Shampoo still no feel good."  
  
  
  
Tofu shook his head. "Maybe you don't feel well emotionally, but physically fine."   
  
Shampoo looked down at her bandaged hand. "Please..." Tofu looked at her sympathetically. He dragged a chair from against the wall and set it down beside her bed.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what so bad that you can't go home. Maybe I can help."   
  
Shampoo raised her head and stared at him curiously. "Ok. I tell. I no want marry duck-boy. He too-too fond of Shampoo. He too determined and want Shampoo to date with him."  
  
Tofu nodded, a small smile forming on the corners of his mouth. " I see. That sure does sound like what you were doing to Ranma."  
  
Shampoo thought a moment. [Ranma, come date with Shampoo! Airen tell truth how much we love! You love Shampoo, yes? Is Mao Ma Lin legendary bell...You keep as pair and couple get married! Bad Ranma, you go fight for Shampoo!] She blushed in embarrassment. "T-that very true."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Okay. When Shampoo go home, Mousse want to take advantage. I no love."  
  
"You love...?" Tofu prompted.  
  
"Ranma!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Are you sure you really love him or is your law making you?"  
  
Shampoo opened her mouth, but no words came out. Tofu raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How I get here?"  
  
"Mousse told me to take care of you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Mousse is a very nice man. I know he won't take advantage of you. I believe he loves you very much. He is a good person. You should get to know him better before you say you don't like him."  
  
"That what great-grandmother say..."  
  
" Maybe you should give what we said a chance?"  
  
"I try-no-I will." Shampoo smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Tofu."  
  
He stood up and pushed the chair back in place. "Anytime. You can always come here for a chat. He walked toward the door.  
  
Yes! I don't have to go home! He didn't say! Yes! Yes! Yes! Shampoo thought, her smile broadening.  
  
"Oh, and Shampoo, you still have to go home. I'll give an hour, okay?"  
  
Damn. "Okay." Shampoo blew up her bangs in defeat.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Mousse took his glasses off. Good. I can't see anything... He was sitting in the tub, not moving. Shampoo will definitely hate me now. I can't marry her if she hates me. Maybe I'll let her choose her husband. He slid into tub so that the water was up to his chin. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Mousse? You should get out now, or you'll change." Putting his glasses on, Mousse stood up wordlessly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and walked past Cologne without a word and went in his room, closing the door. Cologne waited a few minutes, walked over to his room. She knocked on the door. "Mousse, may I come in?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes." She opened the door to see Mousse looking out his window. "How did you defeat Shampoo?"  
  
"Dragon's Heaven-Blast." He answered, his voice lifeless.  
  
"Oh? And did son-in-law-er-Ranma teach you?"  
  
"Yes.  
  
"Are you going to marry Shampoo now that you've reached your goal?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why not marry her?"  
  
Mousse sighed and finally looked at Cologne. "Because she hates me. I want her to love me."  
  
"Did she say that?"  
  
"Uh, actually yes, when I was trying to turn Ranma into a duck..."  
  
"Well I'm sure didn't mean it. Give her a chance."  
  
"..."  
  
"Good night, Mousse." Cologne hopped on her staff and said one word before she left. "Dinner."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So how didcha like this chapter? It was stupid and short. Gomen (means sorry for all you non-japanese-speakers out there) Aw well. You gotta wait for a while for the next chapter. Again, gomen. Should I just say sorry? I am so confused. Okay next chapter Mousse is going to ask Shampoo on a date. Will she say yes or will she make roast duck out of him?! Find out next time on 'Following Rules'!!! La-ah! Oh...and Chapter Six will take me a wee bit longer cause-um- I started half of it, but it's so bland! If you want to, could all you readers give me some ideas? I'd appreciate it so much! Thanks and bye! 


	6. Chapter Six: Double Date

Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN RANMA!!! But I don't...never will...*walks away crying*  
  
Hi everybody! (Hi Dr. Nick! HAHAHA!) Yes it has been quite a while since I added to this story last but I promise, things will be a bit better! Anyway thanks so much for your support and reviews and stuff-they've helped me a whole lot! And without further ado, Chapter Six of Following Rules!  
  
Following Rules  
  
by Hanko-chan  
  
Chapter Six: Double Date  
  
Shampoo waited outside the Nekohanten for Mousse, Ranma and Akane. She didn't feel like staying inside...she didn't want to relive the incident the day before. There was a rustle behind her and Shampoo turned around to face Mousse. He was not in his used white robe, but in clothes similar to Ranma's normal attire. Mousse smiled at her.  
  
"You look nice, Shampoo," he complimented. Shampoo looked down at her plain blue Chinese dress and shrugged. This was hardly considered a 'nice' dress. Compared to the things she wore to impress Ranma with her body, Mousse was just lucky to see her in a dress.  
  
"Thank you, Mousse." Ranma and Akane ran up the street, flustered about something.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Ranma said between breaths.  
  
"Yea, family issues. You know me and Ranma on a date..." Akane leaned over and braced herself on her knees.  
  
"Oh." Shampoo grinned and turned back to Mousse. "So were we go?"  
  
"Yea! Where are we going?" Ranma asked, now breathing normally. Mousse adjusted his thick glasses and pulled out a little slip out paper.  
  
"We're going to an Italian restaurant called Piccolo's," He read, "I heard they're very good."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Ranma said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. Shampoo nodded, jumped from wall to wall in a nearby ally and flipped to the roof of the Nekohanten, beckoning everyone to follow her. Mousse easily flipped up beside Shampoo and Ranma was prepared to do the same when he saw Akane looking up at the stars.   
  
He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist and followed the two Amazons. Akane didn't do anything in retaliation, just enjoyed the ride. Mousse led the group and before long they jumped down in front of a brightly light restaurant with Italian music drifting out from the open doors.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in!!" Ranma dashed inside as Mousse and Shampoo looked at Akane, confused.  
  
"He didn't have breakfast...or lunch..." She told them. They both nodded in understanding and they strode in after the pigtailed boy. A man with a large goatee greeted them.  
  
"Good ev'ning! Welcome to Piccolo's! How many are we going to serve tonight?" He asked in very strangely accented Japanese.  
  
"Four," Mousse replied. The man gave them a cheesy smile and nodded.  
  
"Please follow me." He led them to a round table by a window and placed menus down. Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Mousse sat down and made themselves comfortable. Ranma was the first one to pick up his menu.  
  
"Wow! What a selection!" Akane rolled her eyes as the waiter pulled out a pad and pencil.  
  
"Could I start you out with a NICE, COLD, drink?" He asked?" The three Jusenkyo cursed teenagers shook their heads violently.  
  
"I'll have tea, please." Akane said beaming at her own genius. The waiter nodded and walked away. Everyone, with the exception of Ranma-who was mumbling to himself-stared at each other. "So..." Akane ventured weakly.  
  
"I wonder what spa-ghe-tti is," Ranma wondered aloud. They all ignored him and Mousse began to talk.  
  
"Thanks so much Akane for coming with us on our first date." Akane smiled.  
  
"No problem, Mousse. I just hope this goes by smoothly."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Me too!" Shampoo said cheerfully.  
  
"Par-me-san?" Ranma asked himself. Akane yanked his pigtail to shut him up. Soon, the waiter returned with Akane's tea and a pitcher filled with iced water. Ranma, Shampoo and Mousse eyed it intently, inching slowly away from the water. The waiter went to pour some in Ranma's glass but he lost his balance, knocking the water over.  
  
Ranma changed and she scowled at him. The waiter was so surprised the threw the rest to the water in the air which came down to splash on the rest of them.  
  
"Quack!"  
  
"Meow!" Pause.  
  
"YEEEEAHHHHH!" Akane simply sat there while a duck chased a cat who chased a screaming red head. The waiter dropped to the floor next to the piles of clothes and hugged his knees whining for his mother. Akane sighed picked up her kettle filled with hot water and poured on all three of them.  
  
"Thanks, Akane," they all said in unison, sitting down again. A woman at another table looked over at them, shrieked, then fainted.   
  
"You two should put some clothes on, really..." Akane pointed out to the Amazons. Mousse and Shampoo looked at each other, looked down and blushed violently.  
  
"Ah...I go change now." Shampoo grabbed her clothes and ran from the room. Mousse also picked up his clothes and followed pursuit. Akane sighed and looked at Ranma-who was again looking at the menu.  
  
"Ranma..." She growled. "Will you PLEASE stop looking at that stupid menu?" Ranma glanced over the top of it and put it down reluctantly.  
  
"What's on your mind 'Kane?" He asked leaning back in his chair. Akane shrugged.  
  
"That was quite a scene just now..."  
  
"Yea...and? This stuff happens all the time. I just don't have to worry about losing my clothes like Shampoo and Mousse do." Ranma returned to his menu and then glanced at the waiter that was still on the floor whimpering to himself. "Yo, waiter. Get up! I wanna order over here!"   
  
The waiter recollected himself and smoothed his hair. He bowed hastily and hurried out of the room.  
  
"So much for service..." Ranma grumbled. Akane scooted closer to him. "What do you need?" He asked her.  
  
"We are supposed to be on a date remember?" She said, blushing slightly. "Can't you just talk to me or something instead of looking for stuff to eat?"  
  
"Ah...er..." Ranma started to sweat. "Talk to you about what?"   
  
"Your choice."  
  
"Er...uh...what happened to Mousse and Shampoo? They've been changing for a while, now."  
  
Akane face faulted. "What?" She looked around and nodded. "You're right. They have been changing for a long time now..."   
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Shampoo stood there on the balcony, ready to fight. She saw Mousse look at her body. She wouldn't have been mad if she wasn't stark naked! Even worse, he touched her! He said he wouldn't take advantage of her. How could she had trusted him? "*Mousse! You will die!*"  
  
Mousse reluctantly got in a stance and backed away from the purple haired girl. "*It was an accident! I didn't have my glasses and I thought I was tapping a waiter on the shoulder! Honest! I just wanted to ask for the bathroom!*"  
  
Shampoo didn't know whether to believe him or not. He did promise... She lowered her hands down and fell to the ground to sit. Mousse put his hands down too and cautiously walked over to her side. Shampoo looked away from him. He leaned the other way to look her in the face but she turned her head again. Mousse would have just taken her actions as being, well, Shampoo, but she was...trembling?  
  
"Shampoo? Are you crying?" He asked in Japanese. Shampoo whirled her head to face him which was a mistake. They were face to face, noses almost touching. The two both blushed and looked away.  
  
"*No*," she retorted, her long hair being a barrier to Mousse's face. "*It's just so hard trying to except you...*"  
  
  
  
Mousse stood up quietly and left to go back inside, leaving Shampoo there alone.  
  
"*But...It is getting easier. You aren't that bad, Mousse. I'm sorry for accusing you of touching me on purpose. I know you wouldn't do that to me, Mousse...*" She expected him to say something, what was taking him so long? "Mousse?" She turned around to see no one. "Mousse..."   
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Author's note:   
  
Ah! Sad cliffhanger! Sorry this took so long to write. Two words: Mid-terms...I hate 'em... I'm really sorry this is so short...GOMEN!!! Gah! I need to put my priorities in line! Welp, I'm gonna have a snow day tomorrow so I'll be here writing away...Losing my eyesight slowly. All I need to say so, BYE and thanks for reading!! 


End file.
